A Dance for You - ALTERNATIVE ENDING
by aggie23
Summary: An alternative ending for 'A dance for You'. It picks up after the ending of part I. M rated for adults contents.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternative ending for the first part of this fic. It picks up after Emma and Will slept together. I want to thank Becca for proof-reading the whole story (again) and for great contribution…It inspired me to write this. **

**Hope you like it!**

I get to William´s block a few minutes after 1, breathing hard and sweating.

It´s a cold chest oppressing sweat.

Fear does that to me. I´ve run the last 10 blocks across West Village in these damn heels and sprained my ankle just before turning the corner; I can see the building´s entrance from here. I can´t breathe, I´m shaking and struggling to calm myself before entering the lobby.

I should have known something like this would happen...

Ernie is at the door, opening it for me, with what it is the most worried expression someone has given me. Passing by his side, my face hidden beneath my run makeup, I rush into the elevator and press the 5th button floor and tremble while the cabin takes me up.

The handrail works to support my weight, but I let myself slide down the cold wall and sit on the floor, tears don´t let me see properly and my sobs echo in the silent cubicle.

The sting on my cheekbone is stronger now and I´m sure it´s already getting purple after that beast's large hand slapped my face with ferocity, sending me to the floor, to Katrina´s feet. The poor woman had no clue what to do and I ended up locking myself in the dressing room, collecting my things and running away.

The soft 'bing' announces I´ve reached my destination and I step out hobbling; I see his door and half regretting what I´m about to do, I bang at the wooden surface, hoping, praying he answers and lets me in.

"Please be at home..." I sob and bang again, my face hurts and so does my right hip, just where I landed when he threw me to the floor. "Please answer the door..." I bang again.

Once, twice, three times...

Until it opens, surprisingly and William is facing me, dressed in pajamas, eyes horrified and immediately furrowing. I must look terrible. I know I do... The makeup, the swollen face, the strips of my dress falling down my shoulders... I´m not even sure if I put it on inside out.

"What-"

"I´m sorry..." My voice fails when I try to remain composed. Everything hurts right now and I´m so scared. "I-I didn´t know where else to go..."

He stays there, looking at me and I just know he's not only surprised but also about to ask me to leave. The tears are flowing down my eyes helpless and I have to cover my face. I feel so humiliated...

_This wasn´t a good idea... Why did I think he´d help-_

The warmth of his body surrounds mine and he carries me inside, bride style, my face snuggling on his chest, words still being mumbled.

"I´m sorry, Willia-"

"It´s ok"

"I didn´t know what else to do"

He sits me on the couch and pulls away, just enough to give me space to breath and caresses my face, gently.

"What´s that?" He asks with an authoritarian tone meaning the reddish, becoming black, mark under me eye and cheekbone

"He-he hit me"

"What!? Who?!"

"When I refused to, uhm..." I break, again.

"_Son of a bitch_..."

I don´t think I´ve ever seen such anger in his eyes... He looks maddened, possessed, crazy... And I shudder when he stands up and takes his keys.

_No._

No... Where..." He´s leaving, he doesn´t even know where, but he´s going to leave, find the man who did this and beat the crap out of him. "No, please, don´t..." I stand up and, as I can manage, walk to him attempting to stop him, "don´t… it´s useless"

"Useless?!" He´s enraged and I´ve never felt so appreciated, but I don´t want him to take any risks, "That man hurt you! You´re crazy if you think I´m going to let him leave with that-"

"No, please don´t... Stay with me"

"Look what he´s done to you...! You can expect me keep my cool!" He´s really upset and roaring and even though there´s little control left in him I need him to keep it.

"Please don´t leave me here"

"You´re safe here" He watches me and I feel like an abandoned child.

"Please don´t go. Please..." I say nothing when he brushes the red spot on my face.

"Sit down. I´ll bring you some ice", He watches me limb back to the couch and shakes his head, "Did he do that to you too?"

"I twisted it on my way here. My bad ankle…"

"I figured"

"I´m sorry"

"Stop saying that" He´s tough and I have trouble holding his gaze. I don´t know if he´s pissed for having to care of me or because of what happened. "Be right back". After a few minutes he comes back with ice, bandages, water and an anti-inflammatory. "Take this"

I don´t argue and do what I´m told. "Thank you"

"Let me see your ankle"

"Are you a doctor?" I´m not playing smart, just curious... I know nothing about him. But he has taken my words the wrong way. "What do you do for the living? I don´t know what you do..." I speak softly, not even realizing I´m not faking my voice and he stares at me. I´m sure the confused look he´s given me is because I´m not talking mysteriously and lowly, "I´m sorry if my real voice is disappointing", I´m so ashamed.

"It´s lovely", He covers my ankle with ice gel and carefully rotates it, testing its movements. I wince. "It´s not broken…. Maybe sprained though. I work in NYU", then he answers the question that I thought he´s forgotten.

"I go there". I admit and he sighs.

"I imagined. I´m a therapist but don´t practice. I work in research"

I nod, remembering his words; he´s not good with people. But right now, I can´t think of anything more absurd; he's wonderful with me.

"Here" He offers me a makeup remover tissue and a mirror.

_I guess you could see what the real me looks like_. I give him a shy smile and clean my eyes, carefully; the dark shadow stains the soft tissue and slowly, my eyes are spotless and feel fresh.

The foundation also disappears from my cheeks, nose and forehead… my mouth doesn´t look plump without the red lipstick… Freckles become visible and so does my real face.

I croon miserably, blushing like crazy and his eyes are so intense it´s hard for me to breath. "I´m Emma"

"Emma?"

"T-that´s my name"

"It´s perfect", he utters after a moment, "You´re perfect". I can´t breathe now. "You´re beautiful" Placing the ice bag on my face he comes closer and kisses my lips, gently, barely, but I feel him. "It´ll get bruised", he says when I whine a little, his mouth soothingly leaving feather kisses on my nose, cheeks, eyelids, temple…

"Will-", he gives me a disgruntled frown and I cup his face, "It´s not that", slowly I remove the bag he´s holding on my skin and taking a deep breath, pull my wig off my head; the ginger locks cascade and bounce around my face. I think he´s numb. "I´m sorry if I'm such a different person from what you expected"

Attentively, his index finger toys with a ringlet and wraps it around it; then confidently he runs them through my temples, moving the wild curls off my face and finally, collects my hair, gathering the messy ringlets from the top of my nape and lets them fall again.

"I love it"

"Re-really?"

"You´re gorgeous, Emma"

"I-I am?" I sob and his mouth is on mine, claiming who I really am and I´m holding him, tightly.

"You are. This... You..." I think he doesn´t want to scare me, but we sealed our lips in an untamed kiss, "You can´t leave now"

"I´ll stay if you want"

"You shouldn´t have left in the first place", he scolds me and I know he´s saying out loud what I´m thinking. "Come here". Giving me no time to get up, he takes me in his arms and carries me to his bedroom.

"You´re very sweet"

"Stop saying that"

"Why? You are..." He sighs loudly and places my sore body on the mattress before disappearing into the bathroom again. "William... Are you mad at me?" I feel I´ve done something wrong.

"I´m fucking pissed off, Emma, yes; but not with you. The man who did that to you... I´ll find out who he is"

"No... Please don´t. I don´t want to make a big deal out of this. I don´t know if I can go back ther-", oh he so impetuous…

"You damn right you aren´t". He growls and I shriek. He´s too intense sometimes. "Come". For a split second I hesitate and then move to the edge of the bed. "Emma". I look at him but he isn´t calling me. "I really like your name".

"Emma Pillsbury". I tell him and he kisses the top of my hand.

"I´m William Schuester"

"It´s nice to meet you"

"It´s nice to meet you too"

I giggle and he smiles; he gives me that beautiful boyish smile and I kiss his lips.

"I like you, William. I like you very much"

"You should have a bath", He stares at our linked hands, avoiding my eyes; _why does my stomach turn like this_? What? Now that he´s had me, he doesn´t want me anymore?

"I don´t have clothes"; maybe I should go… Suddenly, I have the feeling there´s something wrong. Maybe it´s me, being here…

"You can take some of-"

"Will-"

"What?"; He´s coarse; I have to get used to that, and I want to bring to life the little sparkle I occasionally see in him. "I don´t want you to leave like this"

_Oh, Will…_"Thank you"

"I..."

"I know", I know he´s sorry. I leave another kiss on his cheek and he touches my hip.

"Let´s get that water ready"

"Ok"

He´s got a beautiful private bathroom with large mirrors and a bath that fits two bodies comfortably. Silently, he leaves the hot water running and turns to face me.

"Come" He´s going to undress me, and even though I´m shaking I don´t mind. The dress falls down my body, this time under his dexterous fingers and I blush when his eyes roam my body. I´m still wearing the garter belt and the stockings. "If someone can´t respect you, Emma... They don´t even deserve you looking at them". Carefully, his hands unclip the garter and the stockings, and he leaves me standing there. "Have that bath and I´ll meet you in my room"

My head bobs, shocked; he´s got briskly manners but underneath the rough, callous exterior there´s this gorgeous gentle man I'm so crazy about.

When I emerge from the bathroom, minutes later I find William lying on the mattress, two glasses of wine on the night table and bandages and mint ointment.

"I think your T-shirt is a little large for me", I whisper coyly, wringing the edge of the grey cotton covering my torso, "and so are your boxers"

"Come here", his gentle voice makes me smile and I go to him, to lie by his side, "You look very nice in my clothes… better than ever actually", I know he means my lingerie and the blush is so intense, I feel myself burning. "It´s true",

"Thank you. I like wearing your clothes", I smell the mint when he takes the lid off the ointment and rubs it gently over my bonny ankle. It´s relaxing, his hands are strong and soothing holding my calf on his lap.

"Emma?" our eyes meet in the semi-dim room and his palm warms my face; the mint is really delicious; and I can´t help but feel slightly aroused. I think it´s the way he´s looking at me, "I don´t mean to be so discourteous"

I like the way he talks, the words he uses… He´s educated, despite the fact that he can be uncivil sometimes.

"I know"

"How do you know?" he lays again next to me, sliding an arm beneath my waist, bringing me to him. I don´t resist him; on the contrary, my body follows its instincts and clings onto him.

"Because you´re sweet", by the way his eyes flip closed, I'm sure he doesn´t believe me, "There´s something in the way you look at me that makes me trust you. I trust there´s something else beneath your hard exterior"

"It´s a little innocent thing to think…" he looks so sad, insightful… _Oh, please, tell me what you´re thinking_, "I´m not like this with anybody"

I cherish his face into my hands, kissing him softly, feeling his mouth moving against mine so deliciously, so slow. I want this man… I want this man so much. Always.

"We slept together here hours ago", I say with a giggle, hoping to make my invitation clear enough. But he furrows and I feel myself shrinking.

"I´m sorry about that too"

"Why?" _Oh gosh… I can´t believe he regrets it_. "I´m not sorry", I reveal; I don´t say those kinds of things… I´m shy and inexperienced; but he… he puts my beliefs and values upside down.

"Emma, I´m so obsessed with you", he murmurs hotly on my mouth and I´m on fire. Again.

He´s told me that before; maybe that´s why he´s apologizing. Because his hands have touched me in the most impious way and now he was doing the same.

"The night I first saw you..." he starts with his voice hoarse, filled with need against my mouth, "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I´d ever seen… you had the most gorgeous eyes, Emma… I had to see you again"; it seems he has the need of explaining why he´d called for my company. I need no reason; I wanted to see him again too.

"I remembered you. You were so mysterious", my confession is a low gasp when his mouth closes on my gullet; heat erupts on my flesh. "Still are"

"You fascinate me… "

"William I-"

"Call me Will", he asks again, with the softest, welcoming smile I´ve seen.

"Yes"

"What is it?" there´s gentleness in the way his fingers comb my hair and desire; almost need.

"I want to stay with you tonight"

"_Oh, Emma_…" His body covers me, his mouth takes mine and I bring him closer.

"I really want you with me tonight", I don't know where has this strange woman speaking my desires out loudly came from.

"I want to taste every inch of your body, Emma"

"I like the way you say my name…" I confess, feeling his hands caressing the bare skin beneath my T-shirt.

"Emma… Emma… Emma…"

_Holy Shit…. _

I moan and welcome him between my legs.

We kiss and touch. Tenderly, slowly, our eyes locked and I just know he´ll adore my body all night. And I´ll do the same with his.

"Emma…"

"Yes…"

"Emma… Emma… Emma…" he keeps saying and I arch when he mills our hips together.

"Oh, Will… I want you", I can´t believe I´m asking this… I can´t believe how safe he makes me feel when holding me so tight.

"Me too… I want you too, doll"

Needing to be clothes-free I pull the T-shirt above my head and receive his warm chest against my breast; the sensation is wonderful, all that skin so in perfect contact. I don´t want to pull away. Ever.

"No one has ever worn my clothes", his voice is sensual, throaty on my ear and I grin, my chest engorging with satisfaction.

"Besides you?" I tease with heavy breathing and he bites my shoulder, softly.

"Besides me. I don´t ever want another woman except you wearing them"

"Really?"

"Really"

With rare confidence I slide his pants and boxers down his toned legs, caressing his profuse erection in the process. "I´ve never been with a man like you"

"Like me?" he groans in what it is the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

"Older than me… so well-read, so mysterious and so… _big_", I chew my lip, coyness tinting my face red and he smirks with self-importance.

"You arouse strange feelings in me", I need a second to sort out what he´s just said and he must notice I´m slightly shocked because he pulls away, just barely but enough to look at me, "feelings of tenderness"

He´s touching me now… just in the spot that is screaming for attention and I arch, throwing my head back, succumbing to those magnificent sensations he´s giving me.

I´m ready… I´ve been ready for him since the first time our lips met. And I let him know, hoisting my hips so he can remove the boxers he´s lent to me.

The glory… his skin so warm between my legs, spreading my moisture in my swollen flesh… I buck onto him and a single rigid finger pushes into me, parting my tissues. I tighten around him, so close to coming I can taste it. He withdraws and lifts his hand to his mouth, licking my flavor from his skin. I don´t think I´ve experienced such electricity cursing through my veins before. My hips arch without volition, my body straining toward his.

"Please, Will", I beg and his mouth lowers to mine, which I greedily explore with my tongue, tasting him, taking his whole essence.

In the depth of our moans I hear him tearing something and I shudder in anticipation.

I felt every rock-hard inch of him entering me, slowly giving me the time to absorb every little muscle tightening, adapting and getting ready for more.

"I want you with me, Emma", his hands are holding me securely against him, close; so close we can barely move. But, Hell, I can feel him… and he can feel me to.

My legs wrap around his waist; and we´re a muddle of arms and legs, cleaving to whatever we can; gasping, panting, moaning…

Meeting his deliberately measured movements, I bite my lip struggling back the sounds of helpless pleasure that might break the tranquility of the night.

"Yes… Oh, yes… Will…", I have to look at him; I need to know if he´s as lost in the moment as I am and what I see, takes the little breath I´ve got left away.

He´s smiling at me, focused, and joy lining every single lined expression he has and I cry.

"That´s right, Emma… "

I begin to give in to his non-stopping, deep thrust and the incipient contraction of my core, squeezing him slightly.

"_Ohmy…_"

Using both hands, he spoons my behind and commands my rhythm, tilting me into an angle that has him rubbing a tender, aching spot inside me.

The orgasm strikes me like a blow, shocking my system with an overload of sensation. Wave after wave of pulsing heat rolls through me, contracting my sex and tightening my foundations. I whine, first with an inarticulate sound of agonized pleasure, then with his name; and as I chant it over and over as he pushes his beautiful self into me, prolonging my climax I hear him call groan and burry his face in my neck.

"_Emma…_," he rasps, as I fell apart beneath him. "_Emma…_" Holding him tightly he pounds deep one last hard time, driving himself strenuously toward his climax.

And we lay, lost to the primal connection between us. Sweat misting our skin, our bodies so perfectly sealed it´s mind-blowing. My entire body tingles and pulses and all I can say is, "wow"

We stay in silence for what it seems hours, stroking each other's sweaty skin, discovering there are places that tickle under our fingers until finally Will breaks the quiet.

"I want to see you tomorrow"

"When?"

"All day"

"OK", I nuzzle against his neck and leave a feather kiss there.

"And I want you to get a decent job"

"OK"

"I don´t want you to strip for money. I only want you to strip for me"

I have no idea the difficulty his words hold… I´ll learn that in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here´s a little information about Will´s background. This was originally supposed to be included in PART II, but after debatating with myself and listening to Becca´s opinions decided it was be best to includ it here.**

**Enjoy! I look forward to read your opinions!**

**Aggie**

* * *

**Will´s POV**

It´s been two months and if a word could describe how I feel when Emma´s around, that would be enchanted.

There´re little emergence of what I like to call my pristine self. What I should have been instead of who I am.

She makes me glow in and outside; although I use to have a hard time believing this new me will be permanent or if it´s something that exists only because of her.

I wish it was both. I don´t want to be a better person if she´s not by my side. I don't care.

"Come with me, Will", I love how summer puts her in the mood for exterior hanging out. She´s been suggesting we should go out more often; but honestly, I don´t mind staying in. It keeps my away from people.

"Where?"

"To the park!" summer dresses. It should be summer all year. She looks adorable in them "Let´s have a picnic", I wanted to ask her in the minute she rang at my bell, but I couldn´t. Her invitation was fast and insistent.

"Picnic?" I haven´t done that in…probably twenty years or more, …that´s a long long time.

"Don´t you like picnics?" she looks disappointed, letting her arms fall to her sides, her head tilting aside.

"I don´t know, Emma", embarrassment proves to be too much. When it comes to socializing I´m way behind her. Completely clueless, actually…

"Don´t be so moody", she reprimands me cutely kissing the tip of my nose. I smile, and I´m pretty sure I must look like a goof because she grins at me and she does it again. "You´re cute"

"I´m not"

"You are. Come with me, please?" she takes my hand and squeezes it softly; I can´t say no.

It´s Monday afternoon.

This is what I like about New York during July. People leave. There isn´t a soul in the streets and now, being seated here, the grass fresh beneath my hands, a tree casting its shadow on us, Emma´s warm lap under my nape…I´m enjoying myself. I feel… dear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering how you came up with the idea", I lie quickly. I don´t want to throw my self-esteem issues at her.

"It´s not really a very creative idea, everyone does it", her fingers run across my skull, lovingly, softly and I sigh.

"I don´t"

"Didn´t your mum or dad take you out for picnic? Or your friends?" I shake my head, not realizing how afflicted I look, "Will…?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Tell me about it"

"About what?" I snap, rising from the spot I´m comfortably occupying on her; when our eyes meet, I don´t see the compassionate smile she occasionally gives me, but sadness.

"I´ve told you about me… my family… my home", I can see the humiliation lining her features and remember how bad she felt when confessing she came from a really humble home, "why won´t you tell me about you?"

"It´s not a nice story"

"Mine wasn´t either… I still told you though"

"You were raised in a loving home, Emma", maybe she´ll understand what I´m trying to say; I feel so little and unfortunate next to her. But if there´s something I won´t ever get used to, is Emma´s persistence.

"I´m sure your parents love you"

"It´s ok, Emma… don´t sweat it", I´ve become accustomed to that since I was ten. I´ve chewed and digested it; I don´t want to bring it to life now, "I don´t like talking about it"

"I don´t like talking about how poor we were or the fact that I had to strip for money; but I told you… because I trust you"

"I don´t want to talk-"

"Ok", understanding what her point is, I sigh and try to compose myself; it´s inevitable to feel the pressure.

"I need time"

"Ok"

"Don´t", _don´t push me_. I can´t handle it so suddenly; I mutter and she nods, tense. Fuck I´ve scared her. "I need time, Emma"

"Ok", now her voice is softer, her body looks relaxed, "I need you to trust me"

"I do"

-XX-

"And then Joe pushed me into this horrible swamp, my dress was ruined and my mum had to lend me one of hers! But it was too big for me, so I ended up using Joe´s suit pants!", I hear Emma´s narration about her 13th Christmas back in Virginia and a smile appears on my face, "You smile now, but it was very embarrassing… all my cousins wore beautiful, fluffy dresses and I was in Joe´s pants"

"I bet you looked very beautiful", her head shakes and I take her in my arms, "Did they mock you?"

"Just a little", she shrugs and nuzzles against my chest; her body and trust is most welcomed, "I only wanted another dress"

"I like this one", I refer the floral one she´s wearing and she giggles; I love the sound of it, "I have no cousins", then I remember what she´s said to me about trust and honesty. "Only a sister", her silence is encouraging; her hand resting protectively on mine, loving, "but I haven´t seen her in years. Not since my mother died"

"When was that?"

"About fifteen years ago", now her silence has a different connotation. It feels like censure, or curiosity… I can´t really tell. "She´s in a mental hospital"

"I-I´m sorry"

"I couldn´t take care of her. I had no idea how to"

"Of cou-"

"I didn´t want to"

"Why not?"

"There´s only one thing my parents taught me. When people turn their back at you, you should do the same to them"

"I don´t think that´s a wise thing to teach a kid", she says pulling slightly away from me. I think she´s outraged or disapproving; again, I´m not sure. "Would you turn your back on me if I ever needed your help?"

"You never hurt me"

"And if I did?" I don´t have an answer for her. I think I´d be too broken to think about that. The mere idea puts me into a shake. I can´t believe how vulnerable I feel and look, "I won´t hurt you, Will. But if you ever hurt me, I´d still help you"

"It makes no sense, Emma", I say out loud, and she looks at me quizzically, "You´re making me a different person"; it feels good, but disturbingly foreign. I need to learn how to deal with this.

"I see you just like the first time", her lips are gentle on mine, her hand tender on my cheek, "what happened to your sister?"

"She has autism. My parents always took care of her", she nods and I already feel she´ll run away the minute I tell her this, "She´s a couple of years younger than me"

"What´s her name?"

"Katherine"

"It´s nice… was she a good sister?"

"I don´t know… I never had friendly feelings towards her. My parents… they, erm, spent a lot of time and money on her; like that would make her a normal kid", I chuckle bitterly; it´s weird bringing this to light after so long, "when I was 10 I got polio"

"_What_?"

"I know… there´re barely any cases. But I got it and needed treatment. My grandmother took care of me. I almost don´t walk again"

"Oh, God… I-I´m very sorry, Will"

"They were too busy. It was always like that; during High School and College…" I remember; anger and misery tinting my voice and I feel Emma´s hand on mine, "that´s why when my mother died, I left them. And when my father had the heart attack Katherine was definitively admitted in the Hospital"

"And you never tried to conctac-"

"No. They did, but I never answer", I sense myself growing cold and snappy. "It upsets me, Emma. It upsets me very much"

"I´m sorry you had to go through that"

"You´re in your right to think I´m an awful person", I retort when feeling how distant she´s gotten.

"I don´t think you´re an awful person", tentatively, she comes closer snakes her arms around my neck, bringing me to her, "I just think you´re angry and hurt. And embarrassed"

I shake my head, trying to pull away. This woman has read me like an open book and suddenly, I have the feeling she can read every little secret in me. I´m too exposed.

"No", she doesn´t let me go and holds me firmly against her, "Don´t push me away"

Breathing her perfume in, my grip tightening around her waist; I feel like I´m 10 again; so vulnerable and lonely. But at home.

"Don´t make me talk about this again", I ask, my voice low.

"I didn´t make you, Will. You just told me", she right, it´s not like she put a gun to my head and forced me to speak. "I´m glad you did"

"Stay with me tonight", I´m not asking her, it comes out like an order but I need her to stay and I think she gets the message because her lips are on mine as a response.

-XX-

Things have been working perfectly in the last weeks.

We don´t live too far from each other, so afternoons are usually spent together. Occasionally, she stays at my place; mostly during the week. She always has a dinner or a get together with girls from College.

Lately, it´s girls´ night every Saturday and I begin to find that utterly inconvenient. I want Emma for myself.

Always.

Every night.

Forever.

"Cancel them", I demand hotly between kisses; my hands have been exploring the secret spot between her legs and her breathing is shallow and sultry on my neck, "Cancel them and stay with me"

"Will... No. I-I can´t" it´s almost 10; she said she had to leave at 10.30. "I told them I´d go"

"You go every Saturday", I reproach, my voice stern, my body unyielding when she tries to get up. "Stay"

"Will… don´t be like that", Emma snorts a chuckle and presses her lips on mine to stifle a moan when I push a finger inside her. "Mmm…"

"See? You want to stay", I pump in her, her hips bucking on my hand and all I can think of is stripping her and making love to her until she can´t talk anymore.

"No, no… I´ll be late", suddenly, she sits up, pushing me away and tugs her skirt to make it return to where it should be, "I´m sorry"

"Sure", I´m pissed. Really pissed; and not because she´s going out with her friends, but because this is not the first time that it's happened, and it certainly won´t be the last.

"Don´t be mad… how would you feel if I call you and cancel a date because I was going out-"

"You never cancel anything between us, because we never plan anything. I only get the little time you´ve got leftover"

"Will, I-"

"Leave, Emma. You don´t want to be late", I can´t believe I´m kicking her out. But I can´t understand when things changed. We were fine. I felt fine. And all of a sudden she´s too busy for me.

By the corner of my eye, I see her nod and collect her purse.

I can´t believe she´ll leave. I shouldn´t have agreed to have any kind of feelings for her. But of course…I didn´t agree. It just happened…

The door opens and closes, and a minute later she´s gone.

And I´m seething.

-XX-

The bath failed on soothing me. I think my blood pressure must be around 32 because my veins are throbbing.

I can´t believe she left me… just like that.

The wine is cold and tasty. It also fails in soothing me.

I want to smack something. Fuck! I don't even know what Club she was going. If I did, I could go, drag her out and fuck her until she cries, to show her she wanted to be with _me_ instead of there.

It´s not eve I'm dozing on the couch, but a couple of knocks on the door interrupt my imminent sleep.

I´m startled to see Emma standing right in front of me. Her eyes glossy, her bag hanging from her shoulder as she looks intensely at me.

"I'm sorry", I´m sure she´s going to throw herself in my arms, but I´ve made no attempts to touch her so she´s holding back. "I don´t want you to think you get my leftover time. It´s not like that. I feel awful"

"Imagine how I felt when you walked through that door"

"I-I-m sorry… Will…" she takes a hesitant step towards me and places her hand on my chest, "As soon as I got there I wanted to come back"

"It took you a little long", I reply ironically. Two hours. Two fucking hours. "Emma, I´m not doing this again" I speak coldly, my eyes shooting daggers at her. "I´m not-"

"Neither am I", she clings onto me, letting her purse fall and kissing me sweetly on my mouth, "I´ll stay with you. I hated leaving you"

My kiss is equally sweet; I forgive her. She´s here and I realize how much it means to me. "We better go in", I hoist her from the floor and she giggles, tugging my earlobe as I walk in the living room her with her in my arms, "Playful, missy?"

"Trying to make it up to you"

-XX-

We decide to spend the day together. She´s taking me to a little bakery a few blocks from here, where she´s had the most delicious frapuccino.

After what it was the most amazing day in a long time, we decide to go eat someplace.

While she gets dressed I walk into the kitchen, carrying her purse. She´s got the terrible habit of leaving it anywhere except in the closet.

Sighing, I leave it on one of the stools, not realizing it´s too small for the big bag, causing several of the items inside it fall to the floor.

My eyes enlarge with horror when seeing them…

"Emma...?" I´m pretty sure this must be some sort of bad joke; when she doesn´t answer I snap, louder "Emma!"

"Yes?" she comes in, with the sweetest smile ever, but freezes immediately seeing my arctic glare.

"What the fuck is this?" I´m fisting her black, short wig; shaking it like it´s some sort of dead animal, right before her face. "Why is this with your stuff?"

"I-uhm-"

"I don´t fucking believe it", angrily I throw the wig to the floor, my eyes shooting daggers at her; "You told me this would end, Emma!"

"Why are you doing going through my things?" her eyes are huge, finally ordering her legs to move to where I am.

"I was picking up your shit from the floor and some things fell! _ . . !_"

She kneels down and picks it up, smoothing the fake black string; her voice calmed and slightly embarrassed, "I just need to save some money before-"

"No, you don´t! You have enough money!" I thought this was a closed subject; that she´d leave the damn agency. Instead she´s been hiding it from me, "How can you bear stripping? Don´t you have any decency?"

"Technically I don´t strip... I just-"

"Don´t give me that shit, Emma"

"Can you _please_ stop cursing?"

"Can you _please_ stop stripping? No! You can´t! So don´t fucking ask me to stop fucking cursing, because I´m dating a fucking stripper!"

"Will!" she never liked when I curse, and I don´t usually do; but today I´m driven up the wall, "I need the money"

"No. You don´t need the money", rage is flowing through my veins madly and I know I won´t measure my words; I´ll be the same beast I was; "I told you I could help you. But you refuse to accept my money, but apparently you have no problem accepting it from people who pay to see you shake your ass for them"

"Will, that´s-"

"I´m starting to think you like taking your clothes off. Well, you certainly liked taking your clothes off for me. Maybe is that's what you do. Maybe you should give up college and just strip"

"You´re being mean", her head shakes, the ginger curls dancing around her rosy face. She´s upset, but also being ridiculous.

"And you are being crazy! And unreasonable! Someone hit you months ago and now you´re back! Do you like being hit? Do you like being bought? Ok, tell me; how much for tonight, _Ellis_?" I use her 'professional' name on purpose; I know she hates it and I´m sure she´ll hate it even more when hearing me say it.

"You were right when you said you were not sweet", she speaks, her voice faltering.

"What did you expect? Flowers!? A congratulations card!?" I yell, and she flinches, hugging her purse in fear, "Goddamn you! Fuck!"

I´m hectic, pacing across the kitchen; she´s quiet, weeping silently as more and more curses leave my mouth.

"Do you like it?" I spit after a few minutes of sharp breathing and striking glares. She shakes her head, going red; I don´t understand what the hell her problem is. "Why you do it then?"

"I get $4500 a month. Sometimes $5000 and I get to save $2000 or more". I nod sardonically; I think she´s gone crazy. "I´ll leave it, Will. I really will. But first I need to get more money"

"How much money do you need?" I'll give it to her; she can pay me later. I don´t care.

"I won´t take your money", she´s resolute, like that one time when I tried to pay her and she almost broke into tears. "Bear with me… please bear with me for a month", she begs touching my face and I take a step back. It makes me sick knowing someone else touched her.

"That´s the reason you´ve stood me up for all those weekends?" I can´t believe I didn´t put two and two together before. It´s so obvious now. She left at ten and came back two hours later. Her nod causes my legs to quiver; I don´t think I´ve felt like this since my parents´, "How do you think this makes me feel, Emma? Knowing you take your clothes off for other men?" she keeps quiet, tears steaming her eyes, "You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want! But if I were you I´d have a backup plan because you are not going to look like that for the rest of your life. And know this: when you begin to wrinkle they´ll ignore you and when that happens I don´t want to see coming back to me. Because I´ll be the only one who won´t care about that. But you insist. So be my guest. Screw what we have"

She stays tonight.

We make love as a promise, but I have serious doubts believing it.

She doesn´t tell me she´ll quit and I know she won´t. I confirm that when I see her put the black wig back in her purse before leaving the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! **

**I wanna thank specially to Becca now! she´s made an amazing contribution to make this chapter hot and naughty... LOL**

**Happy reading and thank you all for your lovely comments!**

**Aggie**

* * *

**Emma´s POV**

I need $2000. Just $2000 and I´ll have the money to pay for the College course.

I need to make Will bear with it. He hates it.

But I refuse to take his money. I´ve taken his money before and for some inexplicable reason, it makes me feel cheaper than taking it from other men.

That´s because my feelings for him are real. The only and true bond I want with him is that. Feelings. Not Money.

I don´t want to admit it, but getting this much money for so little work is prejudicial. I´ve gotten used to it and it´s awful. I don´t know how I´m going to do to get a regular job and live with so little money and so little sleep hours.

-XX-

I never did shows. But there was this bachelor party in a VIP room in a chic, yet small, club.

But something happened tonight. Something brushing similar to the event months ago.

Someone tried to take too many liberties with me.

I slapped his face and he glared at me, but turned around the minute he spotted Jason standing behind me.

Jason´s the reason I´ve decided to come back to the agency.

It´s funny, the turn of events of that night.

The club had a private room where we were, but I have no idea how on Earth Will found me. Or how he got in.

But he´s seen the whole business and his jaw is dislocated, his eyes wild looking at me.

_Oh my god_…

He´s going to make a scene. He´s going to start yelling at me and I´ll lose everything; the job and most importantly, him.

To my surprise, he stays right where he is; his stare as intense as the first time I saw him, but also filled with contempt, anger and hurt.

I can´t begin to show him how sorry I am. He´s told me how mad seeing other men looking at me makes him. And now he´s witnessing the whole thing… _Oh, God…_

He´s punishing me… I know it. And I don´t really need it. I already feel dreadful.

The music starts and that's my cue to join the other girls in a dance on the small stage. I take my place in the back, as usual, avoiding Will's glare. I sway my body to the music hoping the night goes by quickly. I just want to go home.

It´s Katrina the one guiding me to the front when I only can look down and swing like a rag doll.

"Move your ass, _Ellis_"

I do what I´m told, but I feel my lover´s unyielding stare and can´t make myself to return the gaze. I´m imprisoned, until I give him a quick, flying glance and notice he´s more… soothed?

I shake my hips with the rhythm, feeling the usual electricity running through my spine. This is for him… always. I´ll always dance for him, not for anyone else.

_It´s for you, Will…_

I gather courage and chance a glace toward Will's direction and I see something new in his eyes; I think it´s lust. He licks his lips, so slowly, as my body progressively awakes and moves with the music. He wants me, I can tell. And I'm sure he would take me right here in front of all these people if he wasn't so angry with me. I'm wet at the thought and I rotate my body giving him a perfect view of my ass.

I can´t take my eyes off him. I don´t want to and I swivel it in small calculated circles not breaking our eye contact as a peer over my shoulder at him. He's in a dark secluded section of the room, but I can see him visibly stiffen in his jeans. I turn to face him, running my hands all over my body.

An evil smirk appears on his lips and I watch as he drops a hand to rub his erection. We're eye fucking in a room full of people and I'm so turned on by it.

I run a hand down my chest and press it firmly against my abdomen; roughly I trail lower hovering just above my heat. I bite my lip and let my head fall back. Nothing exists but us.

I look at him again. His hand is still rubbing the length of his erection and I want so badly to help him. The song comes to an end and I take a moment to look around me; most of my fellow dancers are giving personal lap dances now. I never give lap dances, but I want to give Will one and I don't care who watches. I want every man in the room to know how much I want that him.

He must have read my mind because he's walking toward me, our eyes are locked and I know I'm in trouble. When he reaches me I shove him into the nearest chair and straddle one of his legs. I keep appropriate distance while I dance above him. His hands are gripping the arm rests and I can tell he's doing everything he can to hold back.

I want to make him lose control. I look at him straight in the eyes and bite the corner of my lip letting it roll between my teeth as I place a hand on each side of my body, pushing downward until my fingers rest on the hem of my lace panties. I toy with the material as I lower my lips to his ear and whisper, "I want your big throbbing cock inside of me right now. I want you to fuck me so hard William. I want to feel it pulsing against my walls making me cum harder than I ever have before."

I swear I have no idea where is this coming from. Minutes ago, I was scared to dead, imagining the worst; now I'm teasing my lover, mercilessly, talking like a whore.

Surprisingly, for the first time, I've won against Will. His hands come flying off the chair and land on my hips, pulling my core against his hardness. He pushes me back and forth against him, grinding our bodies together. And in an instant the perfect pleasure was ripped from me as I felt my body being pulled away from Will.

It's Jason; he has me by the arm. Will stands in protest and before I can stop him Jason has him by the collar of his shirt

"You're NOT allowed to touch her Sir." Jason is leering down at Will and I notice someone else behind him. Patrick. The client. The groom. The man who´s paying my studies. "And you´re not on the list…"

"Well, hello, Ellis…", the man´s impatient; he´s wrapped his arm around my waist, standing right next to me.

"Hello…"

"Let me bring you a drin-"

"She's with me!" I understand he means I´m his girlfriend, but Patrick smiles mockingly and drags me away

"You didn´t pay for her and _you´re not on the list_", he gives Jason a nod, gesturing to take him out and I look at him, desperate.

He says nothing and looks back at me. It´s a warning both a plea not to go. And I shudder as letting Patrick take me.

It was never like this to me before. Before I did what I must to get what I wanted. Now if I do what I must it´ll irremediably lead me away from who I want.

-XX-

I hate myself.

I´ve walked away from him and hurt us in the worst possible way.

The night is over. Finally. I need to get out of here. I´m afraid of what Will might do. Or say. He might leave me… the thought is unbearable.

I can´t live without him.

Thinking about it, I step out of the club and walk across the sidewalk.

He´s gone. I´ve ruined everything.

A few men whistle at me; at Ellis. But I ignore them and after a few blocks I pull my wig off.

"You´re coming with me", Will´s ferocious voice coming from behind frightens me. "Now"

"Will-"

"Don´t you dare argue with me, _Ellis_"

I don´t know if we should be arguing, begging for forgiveness, or what, but as soon as we get to his place he throws me to his bed and strips me. Violently. I shudder.

He´s intense, strong and muted. He won´t talk to me. It´s a bad sign.

"Will, liste-"

"I don´t want to hear it, Emma", his mouth comes in contact with the flesh between my legs and I shake instantly. His warmth and my need are the perfect combination.

He kisses me there, his hands fondling with any patch of sensitive skin he can find and in a blink, I find myself in the verge of orgasm.

"Will, please...", I'm close, writhing and panting, weaving beneath him; "Will..." my first contraction begin an immediately he withdraws from me "What are-"

"Don´t speak". After a few moments, he touches me again, slowly, but not where I want to and I sigh audible.

"Will... Please", I whine and his tongue strokes my heated flesh, my hips bucking against his mouth, searching for what he´s not giving me.

"Stay still"

"Why-"

"Stay still", his authoritarian voice is unyielding.

"Oh...", I snort and fall back to the mattress. It´s like he´s trying me make me cry for it. His mouth closes around my wet folds, causing my back to arch and fist the sheets on my sides. The sensation is striking. So hot, so desired… oh God… "Yes... There... Right there... Oh..." And he stops. "Will!" I can´t help but whine, this time it comes out more like a cry and the strokes on my core begin once more, sensually, teasing me. "Please... Please..." My walls adapt to his fingers when he pushes into me; a moan fills his ears, his tongue traces circles on my clit and yes… _Yes… I'm so close…_ my muscles progressively clamping_… Yes. He´s going to give it to me_.

But he stops _again_ and I cry; I don´t understand.

"What- no!", I whine; it´s unmistakably a sob, I'm so… I can´t even describe it. _Why is he doing this to me?_

"That´s exactly what I felt tonight when you chose him over me!"

"Will, I-"

"And every time you go dancing! Frustration", he ignores me and continues yelling and shaking his hands in the air, "But the difference between you and me is you can do something about it. I can´t. You go and I´m here, alone, going crazy. And you´re that selfish that you don´t even stop to think about me for a minute", he answers as if he can read my mind.

Tears are flowing down my cheeks. He´s frustrated me to get to that. He´s denied me an orgasm in the most agonizing way.

"You´ve been punishing me?", I get off the bed as fast if I had an electric shock and face him, my lower part naked.

"I was showing you how I feel"

"That´s the cruelest thing you´ve-"

"You do that to me every Friday and Saturday night!" he growls and I dried my tears off.

"Screw you", I need to get out and collect my underwear and skirt. He´s right, but I never felt so humiliated in my whole life.

"No. I´ll screw you. You are mine. I told you"

"I´m not yours", I´m. I´m just so mad right now.

"Wanna bet?"

"No". He tries to touch me, but I retrieve and pull my panties and skirt back on. "I can´t believe you did that to me"

"You lied, Emma. You told me this would be over and I find the exact opposite. I want you with me"

"I _am_ with you!" the truth is I'd never tell him such thing. He _understood_ that. But again, he was right. After our argument last week, there has been no harmony.

"No. You are not and you know I´m right"

"I want to be with you. But I need-"

"No! You don´t need that money! Work as a normal person!", it´s useless trying to make him understand. He´ll think I'm greedy and a whore. Maybe he´s right.

"I can tell you've never starved. I don´t want to starve. Ever again. And this gives me money; security"

"I don´t give you security?" I can tell my implicit line has upset him; but again, I need to tell him this.

"I won´t take your money"

"I´m not your pimp, Emma; looking after you every time you go to those horrid places; I don´t want any other man touching you; not even looking at you. You´re mine. _Mine_!". He´s caged me without realizing and I´m pressed against the wall, looking at him with wide, huge eyes as he roars at me. "Are you scared? That´s how I feel every time you leave me! Are you mad? That´s how I feel too! You´re driving me fucking crazy here!"

"Maybe if you weren't this obsessive, you could trust me! Nothing happen with him!"; _is this what bothers you? You don´t think I´m loyal to you?_

"So, it´s my fault? I´m too obsessive and don´t let you work?! You´re mine!", he´s _really_ possessive, I realize. I don´t know whether to feel aroused or insulted, "And nobody else´s! I don´t want any other man-"

"Yes, I know. Watching me or touching me", I roll my eyes and I´m pretty sure I´ve just hurt him and infuriated him more than ever.

"Don´t play smart", he warns in a hiss and breaks the little gap between us; I can´t literally breathe anymore. He´s too close and looking too… _not dangerous. Maddened? Playful? No… I don´t know…_ ,"You´re not in a position to screw with me"

"Clearly! You treat me like I'm your Goddamn possession"

"That´s because you are! And I´m yours!", he yells and crushes our mouths together, hard and forcefully; it hurts. He´s taken me completely by surprise. Then he pulls away, just enough to speak again, "I´m fucking yours, Emma. And you´re breaking me into pieces"

"I´m yours too!", I cry back and return the kiss with the same passion. _Oh God, Will…_

It´s crazy. I can´t believe we´ve been screaming at each other for the past fifteen minutes and now he´s pinning me by my chest against the wall, restricting my movements.

"Then what the Hell was all this about?", he speaks low; my hands grip his forearm which he´s using to immobilize me, my hips welcome his, though and I gasp.

"I-I…", We´re going to make love. I want to make love to him. I want his forgiveness and to show him… show him I´m really sorry.

"You can expect me to accept you stripping for money, Emma. You just can´t", he whispers against my neck; it´s burning and I want him. "I won´t share you"

"You don-"

"I do… that´s why you didn´t tell me in the first place", I think he´s offended by my comment because he clasps my face with a hand, rather roughly and oblige me to look at him, "Don´t lie to me; I'm not 10"

"I kno-"

"You´ll get another job", he´s domineering sliding his hand beneath my skirt to tantalize and claim my flesh as his, "And that´s it. I´m not putting up with this crap any longer", I´m wearing silk, and it´s soaked; I have no idea when that happened but one thing is clear: I complain when he treats me like an object, but I like more discovering how far his obsession with me gets. "Understood?"

"Yes", I haven´t even thought about the answer, only buck my hips on his, "Ok"

"I´m not kidding, Emma. You´re mine", he threatens, eyes darkening; mine flipping close.

"Y-Yes…"

In a swift move he undoes his pants and slide his boxers just enough to release his erection before me.

I hold back a moan when facing those amazing inches of hardness. _Mmm-_

Instinctively, one of my legs wraps around his hip and he shreds my underwear in one harsh sudden pull.

"Now, Emma I´m going to fuck you", without a warning he pushes a finger inside my wetness; a mixture of a moan and a whine escapes my throat, "I´m going to fuck you hard"

"O-Ok", my hips hoist, looking for more of the beast my delusional behavior has unleashed.

I can´t move. I´m trapped moaning, moving as much as I can, struggling to achieve the orgasm he´s denied me; my nails digging into the flesh of his forearm, my mouth parted, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Don´t move", he orders entrapping me completely, "don´ "

"Oh, please… please. I´m sorry, ok?", it feels like torture. "_I´msorry_"

"I´m sorry too", I don´t know why he´s apologizing. Maybe because he´s made me so frustrated before...

My walls start clamping around his fingers and immediately, he stops.

_NO! Not again…._

"Please… no, please", I try to budge knowing that´s only needed to get over this; but he has me totally pinned. "Will… please"

"No", removing his hand from me (not without having me groaning in complaint), he takes it to his mouth and lick it clean; his tongue takes every trade of the nectar left on his skin, my eyes large, my chest heaving; I´m about to yell at him to let me go. I can´t take this anymore. "You´re delicious. And mine"

"Yes, Yes! Now fuck me! _Fuck me_!"

For the briefest moment he blinks. Obviously my reaction took him utterly and shockingly unaware.

I think it worked. I think he´ll finally take me.

But then, again, he torments me.

"Don´t you use that tone with me, Emma. Because I swear you won't get any", he looks too serious for my own good. I refuse to believe he´s actually considering this.

"You wouldn´t!", I´m horrified and he pierces me with a glance, severe and dark.

"Try me. I´m dying to get my revenge, Emma. So, go ahead: challenge me and you´ll go to bed right now. What is it gonna be?"

I´m quiet. Watching him. Considering my next words. He´s upset. Clearly. I´m upset too. But we want the same thing. Each other. It makes no sense continuing with this. He´s endured the night, watching other men ogling at me. He´s said nothing.

I´ll do this for him. I´ll leave it. I´ll just do it, if that brings him peace of mind.

"Whatever you want", I reply after scrutinizing him intensely, "I´m yours, Will"

"Only mine?" _you don´t believe me?_

"Yes", I bite my lip when he brushes my entrance with his wonderful erection and teases my swollen folds. "_Yes…_", slowly and with a hint of effort, I rotate my lower half against his, "it feels good".

But then, _again_, I think I´ve upset him because his movements cease, and I blink, confused. And then I moan, just when he squeezes my breasts, possessively.

"Mine… ", he hisses and pinches my nipples, agonizingly slow and hard.

"Yes", my other leg envelops his waist and in one quick, fast and unexpected movement, he rams into me. "_Uugh_!"

Honestly, I was expecting more of his torture until we´d link like this; he only gives me a moment to adapt to the sudden intrusion of his flesh in my insides.

He feels perfect in me; wide, deep and pulsating. I contract my muscles and he groans against my mouth.

"Don´t push me with you", he warns; it´s not like if he does let go it´d be my fault and mine only; but _Geez_, there´s a high possibility my orgasm triggers his. I love when we come together.

Everything happens too fast.

He gives me no answer or time to try to hold onto him. He thrusts in me, hard and growls.

It´s almost outrageous how good we fit together. So perfectly, so right…

"_Jesus_"

He pounds his hips up at me; I yank down at his to meet the punishing lunges.

"Oh, Will… yes", I've released myself from his hold, the game is quickly forgotten and the only thing I can think of is another man touching me. I don´t want any other man than him.

"Mine, mine, mine…", the candor with which he takes me makes my sight foggy. I can´t take it, I don´t want to be with anyone else. He hits the end of me with every deep thrust, battering into me, feeling him growing harder and thicker between my slick walls. "You´re mine"

"Yes, yes…", I cry and kiss him promptly, sliding my tongue in his mouth; I have trouble breathing; I´m close, and I feel him close too, "Will… Will…"

With one last push he takes me to the edge, broaching my body against the wall, firmly, holding me as the tremors shake my body and the erotic meows fly of my lips.

My insides clutch his flesh and he jerks, calling my name out and spilling his fluids inside.

In the end, I took him with me.

I´m still moaning when he kisses my lips; the connection between our bodies still remaining; and I realize I´m still dressed. And so is he. We´ve never done this before.

"I love you", he says and I can´t believe what I´m hearing.

"Y-You do?", my body is on fire, and so are my cheeks, "You love me?"

"Yes, Emma. I do", it´s the first time he´s said this to a woman, I´m certain. He´s blushing madly.

"You won´t turn your back at me?", I clarify when confusion casts his features, "Because I hurt you…"

"I love you", and I know he won´t turn his back to me. Now I´m certain he has the right answer to the question I asked weeks ago. "I´ll never deny you anything"

"I´m sorry", I sob softly against his mouth; I can taste the tears on my lips and so can he; gently Will cups my face; I don´t think he understand my reaction, "I´ve been so selfish. I-I d-didn´t know you felt like this"

"Emma-"

"I love you too. I don´t want to cause you any more pain"

He smiles sweetly at me, comprehending I´m talking about his childhood and referring to his future. _Our_ future.

"I´ll have to keep you close to make sure you don´t do that"

"Yes, close", I nuzzle in his neck and move my hips against his, just barely, but invitingly. "Very close"

"Very"


End file.
